wormfandomcom-20200222-history
San Diego
San Diego is a major city on the West Coast of United States of America. Geography & Climate Dry and desert. PRT San Diego is home to PRT department eightThe largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 8 San Diego - PRT Master Reference and has one of the more prominent Protectorate teams in the United States.And he couldn’t help but notice the gaps. San Diego, Vegas, Brockton Bay. Three of the more prominent teams in the United States. Defiant, Dragon and Weaver were among the last to arrive. They joined the unofficial capes who’d filled the void that should have been occupied by the San Diego capes. “The ships have all arrived,” Chevalier said, breaking the silence, starting his speech. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x Thanks to its Wards training school San Diego is home to relatively large Wards team, both a stable group of exemplary members and itinerant or visiting Wards.I've dropped WoG on it, but San Diego is a Wards training ground. Wards will travel there for the summer for training and troublesome Wards will get sent there in hopes of getting straightened out. There's a high proportion of Wards, both a stable group (of good sorts who are hoped to be good examples) and itinerant or visiting Wards. - reddit comment by Wildbow. The San Diego department lost many members in the wake of the Echidna-incident, both those who lost faith in the Protectorate and those who were transferred to shore up other teams, as San Diego was in a stable position. Wards Training School The department has a large Wards training center, offering several months of training during the summer.In the case of troublesome Wards, it gets doubly difficult because Wards aren't generally moved from city to city, and you have the parents as additional hurdles to negotiate with. Some will get sent to, say, San Diego for the huge Wards training center, and that keeps them busy for a few months while 'boot camping' them, but that's for a summer at best and the kid eventually goes back. In some cases, you just end up with a better trained troublemaker, like we saw with Sophia Hess. - reddit comment by Wildbow. Wards are typically sent there to learn how to fight XV: @WB Are there anything resembling cape-oriented schools/universities on Bet? 'Wildbow:'San Diego is one case Ward training school ... San Diego is actually a neat setting. Where Sophia learned to fight, as they sent her there in hopes it would boot-camp straighten her out. Weld likely would've gone there too. - Archived on Spacebattles It had students like Shadow Stalker and Optics.Flare 2.6 They get an introduction to cape politics there.“There’s more where it came from,” Lookout said. “I went to the training camps for Wards. That’s like, ten percent kids acting like it’s prison and crying in a corner being homesick, twenty percent kids with stars in their eyes being amazed by everything, and seventy percent kids trying to establish a pecking order and murdering each other with words.” “You were, what, nine?” Cryptid asked. “I can’t imagine you establishing any pecking order.” “I didn’t say I was one of those seventy percent.” “Oh, stars in your eyes, of course. You have that all the time.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.1 Trivia *San Diego is right across the US-Mexico border from Tijuana. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments